


Свои правила

by Ellfella



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellfella/pseuds/Ellfella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Единственная концовка в игре, которая заканчивается для Нано положительно — та, в которой в него влюбляется анти-Николь Акира</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свои правила

**Author's Note:**

> Больше моих фанфиков на http://la-ora.diary.ru  
> Регистрируйся тут – http://goo.gl/szPlfx

Эмма играет только по своим правилам.

Она верна себе от начала и до конца. Она претворяет в жизнь замысел, который может обеспечить будущее всему человечеству. Ради этого она готова пожертвовать всем, не то что какой-то там личной жизнью.

Так она думает, принимая участие в проекте «Николь»; так думает, улыбаясь невеселому парню, наиболее удачному образцу. 

Тот момент, когда парень становится ее личной жизнью, Эмма упускает. Заботиться о нем, проводить исследования и жить с ним в те редкие дни, когда он возвращается со своей бесконечной войны — разные вещи. 

Эмма не замечает, когда успела к нему привязаться и, тем более, когда он успел привязаться к ней. Она не помнит, кто сделал первый шаг, но, в любом случае, все было по взаимному согласию. Никто никого не принуждал и не обманывал. Не было никакого приказа свыше, и неважно, о чем шепчутся сотрудники.

Оставшись без руки, Эмма понимает, что напрасно так мало внимания уделяла слухам.

Тем не менее, она продолжает играть только по своим правилам. 

Устроив небольшое представление специально для образца анти-Николь (совсем мальчишка, ничего общего с тем, первым), она начинает путь к своей цели. Вернуть все, как было, Эмма не может, зато в ее власти положить истории красивый конец. Любая история любви должна окончиться трагично, только тогда она станет красивой… 

Если не перерастет в новую историю.

Но этого не случится — если только кто-то не сыграет по правилам Эммы вместе с ней.


End file.
